Terror Tales of the Park II
"Terror Tales of the Park II" is the second Halloween episode of the Cartoon Network original series . Synopsis The park gang are on their way to a party, but they are hopelessly lost. To pass the time, Mordecai and Rigby offer to tell scary stories. Benson objects, saying that Pops can't handle scary stories (especially after the last time), but Pops dismisses the notion. Payback (as told by Mordecai) Mordecai and the others (along with Mordecai's Uncle Steve) are at the bowling alley, playing through a game (Uncle Steve did not play). Everyone else wanted to go home after they finished, as Uncle Steve was creeping them all out, but Mordecai managed to convince them to play one more game. After loaning Uncle Steve five dollars (as he was short on money to be able to pay for the game, after he purchased a light-up bowling tie), Mordecai starts dancing in excitement, but he ends up bumping into Uncle Steve, whose tie gets dragged into the ball return, killing him. After Uncle Steve's funeral, Mordecai begins seeing Uncle Steve's ghost everywhere, due to the guilt he felt for being involved in his death. Uncle Steve's ghost finally shows itself for real, and he chases Mordecai (and later Rigby) all the way to his grave site, before revealing that he just wanted to return the five dollars Mordecai lent him. Mordecai takes the money back, and Uncle Steve's ghost digs himself back underground. Interlude 1 The story turns out to frighten Pops, and Benson was about to shut down the story telling, before Mordecai gets a call from Margaret, who says that she and Eileen are at the party and asks if they're inside. Mordecai mentions that they aren't there yet and that they're in the middle of nowhere. He then tells her that they're telling scary stories, and Margaret says she has one of her own. After Mordecai puts her on speakerphone, Margaret begins telling her story. Party Bus (as told by Margaret via speakerphone) Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen are going to the movies. They try using the cart, as Margaret's car was in the repair store, but Benson and Skips commandeer it to patrol the park for hooligans. Eileen calls a cab to drive them over, but a mysterious bus arrives before the taxi does. They board the bus, which turns out to be a party bus, but as the bus moves forward, everyone on the bus starts aging. It is then that everything falls into place: the bus they are on is a supernatural vehicle, which affects everyone's time. The group attempts to get the bus stopped, but everything they try breaks, before Mordecai puts it in reverse. They think they're okay, but they then start de-aging rapidly. They then find a hatch on top of the bus, and climb out of it as they are now babies, but even as they all jump off in celebration, they continue to disappear into dust. Interlude 2 Margaret's story also frightens Pops, and Benson once again tries to shut the story telling down, but Skips ends up crashing the van, as he was too busy trying to defuse the situation to notice a truck heading towards them. They end up avoiding the truck, though, only to crash later. As they ride in the truck on the way to the party, Mordecai and Rigby manage to convince Benson to let them tell one more story, but Benson decides to take the reins of this one. Wallpaper Man (as told by Benson) Mordecai and Rigby are tasked with wallpapering the entire house after a hole is shown in the wall outside their room. A TV, which was in the hallway for unknown reasons, turns on to a commercial for Jan the wallpaper man, who offers to do his next wallpapering job for free. The two are reluctant at first (questioning the commercials legitimacy), but are somehow convinced after Muscle Man mentions that he once bought hand grenade replicas from a TV ad that turned out to be real. Mordecai and Rigby agree to call him, as Muscle Man takes back the TV. Later, the expert arrives and Mordecai and Rigby go into their room and play video games. Eventually, Mordecai and Rigby leave their room to check on Jan's progress, but everything goes wrong when Jan starts wallpapering a scared Pops to the wall. Mordecai and Rigby rescue Pops, but hear Benson's distant cries of "Help!" and are forced to find their way through a constantly shifting maze of wallpaper to rescue him and the others. The room seemingly gets smaller as they go along (thanks to an optical illusion), and they're eventually trapped in a small area. Rigby starts panicking (as he is seemingly claustrophobic) and starts tearing at the walls, ripping holes in them to reveal an exit. The three begin ripping through walls, until they eventually enter a cave where Benson, Muscle Man, Skips and a delivery guy are tied to the ceiling with wallpaper. It is revealed that Jan was actually a giant spider that uses wallpaper as an equivalent to organic silk for spider webs, and it proceeds to tie Pops to the ceiling. Mordecai and Rigby free the group by throwing rocks, which rips open the wallpaper. Unfortunately, Skips and Pops are injured in the fall, and Muscle Man is eaten by the spider. Mordecai and Rigby are forced to destroy the spider as Benson carries Skips and Pops away. The two finally defeat the spider by using a package of real grenades that the delivery man was attempting to deliver to Muscle Man, but they end up demolishing the entire house and themselves. Ending Mordecai and Rigby begin to defend themselves against Benson's portrayal of the duo, saying that they wouldn't have acted that dumb in a situation like that. Rigby then wants to tell a story about how stupid Benson is as they reach the party's location, but they end up getting into a shoving match, leading to Benson bumping into the tow truck driver, who crashes into a tree next door. Margaret, Eileen, and the rest of the party guests rush out and ask if they were okay, when it is evident that none of them survived the crash, revealing they are now ghosts. Benson gets angry that Rigby ended up killing them all (except Hi Five Ghost) and fires him, but Rigby claims he can't be fired since he's dead. Despite having been killed, everyone else heads inside for the party, including Benson after mumbling to himself why he even bothers. Cast Category:Specials Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2012 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies